North Witch's Diary
The Prologue Once Upon a Day in Late Spring What time is it? Oh, it's 12:30. Anyway, Oh my Godmother! I was just accepted into EAH! I was worried Mom's story was too small, and my application would be a fairy fail! But I was accepted! This is the most wonderlandiful spring ever. THIS IS SO WICKED! I get to go to school with all the most famous fairy tales in the land! And Mom was so tea-rifically proud! Oh, I'll finish this entry later, I need to dance around my room! Later that DayCategory:Diaries 5:47 Dinner was wonderful! Mom made a fabulous cake in celebration. I got a new pen from Frost, Mom's right hand wind. Oohh, I can't believe this is happening! Starting A New Chapter Traveling to EAH Seeing as I live on a mountain with Mom (she was released from being in the cellar during non-winter a few years ago), we had to use mirror travel. Not fun! When I was talking to the mirror, it was so weird! I feel bad for Raven, the daughter of the Evil Queen. She's going to have to talk to that thing a lot! When I popped out the other side, I had no idea where I was! Mirror travel is erratic. Not fun, no sense. Almost wonderlander! It turned out I was in the Enchanted Forest. As I lugged my trunks behind me, I saw a lot of really cute animals, but I didn't go near them. I don't have complete control over my magic yet.... To the Castle! I wandered around in the forest a little bit. While I can always tell which direction is east, west, south and north, I have no clue which part of the forest I was in! Eventually, I ran into the gazebo. Literally, ran into it. It was dark, and I was looking the other direction... but at least I found a path! It was was easier to pull my trunks behind me on the path, and almost immediately I could see the exit! In the distance, I saw the castle, purple as the sun rose. Soon, I was trundling on the path to the castle, while many other of the early arrivals also headed that direction. I saw a lot of fairy-teens shiver as they went past me. I'll have to work on controlling my magic! The Castleteria After I dropped off my stuff (no roommate- score!), I headed where everyone else seemed to be going. We ended up in the castleteria- it was huge! Everyone was sitting around, expecting something. I was about to ask a girl with bronze, curly hair what was going on when, POOF! Fairy godmothers in training just poofed into the room, in front of students. They handed them a scroll, and then poofed again, this time away. I was craning my neck to see what they were getting, when one poofed in front of me! "Your sc-c-cc-chedule." The poor fairy was chattering so hard! I quickly swiped it and scanned it, and when I looked up to say thank you, she was already gone! Magic is so interesting. I wonder where it came from... The Schedule --NORTH WITCH'S CLASS SCHEDULE-- It looks like I have a LOT of classes with Baba Yaga... she's also my guidance counselor. I need to talk to her about Beast Training and Care! That is not a good class for me! Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction